


Explaining Tommy's Swearing Problem

by ApplesAmIRightChat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Family, JUST PROMPT(S)!, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAmIRightChat/pseuds/ApplesAmIRightChat
Summary: Just me talking about a Prompt I have about Tommy's Swearing Problem!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Explaining Tommy's Swearing Problem

Okay- this is just a prompt about Philza being Technoblade, Wilbur, and Tommy's dad.  
This is only their Minecraft selves/personas. None of this is cannon and this is just a prompt.  
\--  
So, let's say Tommy is half Parrot.  
And lets say Philza had anger issues.  
And let's also say that Tommy is 8, Techno is 14, and Wilbur is 16.  
...  
An example of the story prompt!:  
...  
Technoblade and Wilbur went out to the store to pick some little things up after their loving dad (to those two) gave them money to do so.   
"You little BITCH!" Phil said, grabbing Tommy's shirt- collar and lifting him off the ground- pulling him to his face so he can yell at him some more.  
Tommy was crying and sobbing.  
"What the FUCK was that? You could have helped Technoblade train more or help Wilbur play the guitar better! BUT JUST FUCKING NO!" Philza complained about HIS problems as if Tommy was him.  
"FUCKING BITCH!" Philza dropped Tommy and gave him a hard- very heard- slap to the cheek.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Tommy squawked.  
"Oh my god I FUCKING hate it when you squawk! STFU for once, bitch!" Phil yelled in Tommy's face.  
Tommy scrambled away.  
\--  
That was my *SMALL* example of the prompt. Phil uses Tommy to take his anger out- verbal usually ends up being physical. The reason Tommy swears is because Phil used to always swear and beat him.  
Tommy swears at people because;  
A. He does it by accident or it just casually slips out of his mouth.  
or  
B. He does it because he thinks it scares people off like it scared younger- him.  
!!THIS IS JUST A PROMPT- NOR IS IT CANNON! YOU HAVE MY COMPLETE PERMISSION TO COPY OR USE THE PROMPT IN THIS STORY, BUT PLEASE TAG IT AS 'ParrotInnit' SO I MAY FIND IT!


End file.
